


The Boy I Almost Met

by springtime_bluebird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP and reader have a father/daughter relationship, Hal’s in jail, In between S2 and S3, Probably spoilers for everything, Reader is Betty’s sister, and like Hiram isn’t a bitch to Archie, bughead - Freeform, but archie’s trial doesn’t happen, cute sweet pea x reader, especially season 2, i don’t like Hal, in fact there’s not a lot of Archie and Veronica, mainly the southside, maybe Gladys and JB later, no bughead cheating it’s okay, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtime_bluebird/pseuds/springtime_bluebird
Summary: Over the summer, you’ve made friends with the Serpents, becoming like a little sister to them. Your mother Alice and sister Betty aren’t too happy with it, but they’re too wrapped up in their own business to care. When the Serpents take you to an activity at the town hall, you almost meet someone - ‘almost’ because FP interrupts you before you can get his name. Will you ever see him again?





	The Boy I Almost Met

We wander out from behind the old town hall in the final moments of daylight, unusual for a pack of Serpents. But then again, a group of 17 and 18 year olds from a gang taking a 15 year old to an acting seminar on the Northside is unusual anyway.  

We see mothers pulling their young children close to them, inside their circles of mothers club. But none of this phases them - the Serpents act as if they can’t even see it happening. But I know they can.

I drift to the back of the pack of maybe twenty people, catching my sister, Betty’s arm and guiding her with me.

“Do they not notice the stares, Betty? Why don’t they do something?” I ask.

“Well, what can they do, Y/N? You want them to go and hug the children? Growl at their mothers? There’s nothing they can do except hold their heads up high and act like they don’t notice.”

Her words ring true, echoing inside my head, and I wish there was something I could do.

 

Up ahead, I see my sister’s boyfriend, Jughead, chatting to someone I haven’t seen before. A tall, dark, and handsome someone. Before Betty can stop me, I run up to them.

“Hey guys, what’s up? You looked like you needed someone to brighten the mood, so I’m here.” I ramble, laughing at my awkwardness.

“Hey there, love,” the new guy says to me, and turns to Jug. “Juggie, since when we lettin’ kids in? Thought it was 16 an’ over?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m only two years younger than Betty and Jughead. Fifteen is not that young!” The two boys chuckle at my outburst and Jug pats at my leather-covered shoulder.

“Sure thing, Y/N/N. And who’s jacket did you steal this time?” Jug winks at me.

“Fangs. I was cold.” I mumble in a small voice, smiling at the ground.

“Why don’t you go give it back to him and head home? Didn’t you say you had an article to write for Betty?”

“Okay. Bye then.” I turn around and start walking towards Fangs, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

“Wait. I-er-I never got your name.” Mr TDH smiles dazzlingly at me.

It was at that moment that FP rounded the corner into the front lot of the town hall. And he was not happy with what he saw.

“Y/N.” I introduce myself, putting my hand out for him to shake. He puts his in mine, but his reply is drowned out by a shout to my left.

“There will be none of this, thank you!” FP pushes my hand out of the boy across me, and takes me by my shoulders. “You need to get home, young missy, or your mother will have my nut sack in a jar.”

He winks at me and I giggle. FP glances over his shoulder. “Jug, get him outta here.”

 

FP has been my father figure since my dad was arrested for the Black Hood murders - god knows I needed one, especially over the summer. Since Mum went to the farm with Polly, and Betty threw herself into her work with Jug, I was by myself a lot. One time I went to the trailer park to find Betty, but instead I found the Serpents. I started hanging out with Toni, and became the ‘little sister’ of the Serpents.

 

After I’ve given Fangs’ jacket back and kissed Betty goodnight, I hop on the back of FP’s bike and he takes me back to my ‘perfect’ Northsider life. My Northsider life with no dad, an absent mum and eldest sister, and another sister that wants nothing to do with me.

But the only thing on my mind as we speed through Riverdale in the twilight is the boy that I almost met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work on AO3, and isn’t edited, so tell me if it’s good enough for me to continue! Also my first time writing for Riverdale... Please comment and subscribe if you liked it!! 
> 
> \- Springs xx


End file.
